Losing The Only One
by InoYamanaka1
Summary: Starfire gets sick of Robin being so into his research and crime fighting that she decided to take the opportunity of getting someone else when the Titans East come around.
1. Chapter 1

Losing The Only One..

_**Summary:**___One day the Titans East tower was blown up. Now the Teen Titans are letting them stay in their tower but will it be for the better when couples start to form and Robin loses himself in work and misses his chance with Starfire?

Starfire's point of view:

I stood up to take my plate to the sink when the alarm went off I nearly jumped out of my shoes with fright. I dropped the plate and turned to see Robin coming in the room "Titans the Titans East is in trouble we need to help them…. Oh and Star clean that mess when we come back!"

I sighed and looked down "Yes Robin" I don't think I know Robin anymore, all he thinks about is the way we fight, the people we fight and the investigations we go through. All he can think about is his job he doesn't consider anyone's emotions anymore and we all can't handle it anymore we thought of doing an intervention but there's never any time.

"Titans Go!" I snapped out of my thoughts and that familiar call goes through the air and suddenly I'm running with the others out of the tower. As we get to the Titans East tower we see the H.I.V.E Five attacking and we all help Aqualad, Speedy, Bumblebee and Mas y Menos defend their tower. Gizmo yells something then throws a bomb at the tower suddenly they run off and the tower is in shambles. Bumblebee is suddenly deflated "Great there goes our only home!"

Aqualad smirks "We can always go to my layer"

Bumblebee suddenly looks terrified "No Way! We are not going to your underwater!"

"Why Not!"

"Cause it wet dark and a cave! That's why!"

Robin sighs "Hey guys you can always stay with us?"

"Really Robin?" Bumblebee's eyes light up and suddenly Raven and I are in a better mood nothing bad could come out of this, another girl two hot boys and cute twins what else would be better?

"Yeah sure we got some extra room it'll all work out and you guys can help us when we have to go after villains"

"Cool and we'll definitely help you"

Once we got to the tower Robin looked towards me "Please do cleaned what you dropped before we left, Starfire"

I nod and as I do he walks away towards his study obviously going to do more research on Slade's where a bouts. I sigh and go into the living room to start cleaning up the mess. As I was bent down I never noticed someone coming towards me until they were bent down right beside me. I look up to see Speedy in front of me he smiled "Need some help?"

I smile at him and nod "Thanks" He starts to help me pick up the glass and as we finish putting the glass in the trash can Cyborg comes up to us "Hey guys we're about to watch a movie want to join us?"

Speedy and I look at each other and nod. We both sit down with everyone except Robin. Beastboy, Raven and I know better then to ask where he was. But the Titans East is a different story. Aqualad looks at Cyborg "So where's Robin?"

I look toward him and sighed "He doesn't do much anymore lately his main priority is the research he does."

Speedy saw the sadness in my eyes and gives me a hug. "It's okay Star. I bet he doesn't know what he's missing maybe we should go tell him"

Beastboy smirks "Good luck with that dude last time we try to talk sense into him he yelled at us and went MIA for two weeks."

Speedy laughed "Same old Robin, well I think we should give him a kick in the ass then he needs to know that there's more then life then fighting crime and researching about an old man that has no life to begin with!"

Everyone nods at what he says everyone silently agreeing but no one moves. Speedy turns to Cyborg "we'll make a plan after the movie." Everyone laughs and turns towards the T.V as the movie starts.

An hour later the movie is still playing an everyone is either curled up in fright or hideing their eyes the twins were long gone hiding in their room. Apparently no one was told that the movie was a horror movie but no one really cared at the moment all they wanted was for it to end. Something pops up on the screen and I jump and now out of my previous ball my eyes widened. Speedy looks around and then at me no one else noticed as he put his arms around me and hold me to him until the movie was over.

When the movie ended I sat up and looked up at him and smiled as he looked back at me. Cyborg turns off the T.V and turns on the lights. He looks towards us and sighs "Well what are we going to do about Robin?"

A/N: Please forgive me for not updating on my other stories. They will eventually be updated I just like starting new stories when the idea is still in my head.

Hope You Enjoyed the Story and PLEASE Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Losing the only one…

Starfire's point of view…

Beastboy jumps up "We can always go talk to him but he'll just yell at us.."

Cyborg smirks "We got to find out what would really get to him something that'll show him that if he doesn't pay attention he'll be losing many things that he'll need to survive this world and not be a complete loner."

Suddenly Robin comes in and smiles at me "Starfire I need your help with something can you come here please?"

"Sure Robin"

Speedy's POV…

As Starfire left everyone turned to me. I looked back at them "What was that all about?"

Beastboy burst out laughing "Dude! Every time Robin needs help he asks Starfire even if she's busy! He never asks us! I think he just does it to get time with her."

Cyborg suddenly perks up "Hey I got it! You can date Starfire!"

I look at him horrified "I cant do that! First of all I don't like her like that and second Robin will kill me!"

Cyborg smirks "Oh please you both obviously like each other and don't think we didn't see you with her arm around her! And anyway don't worry about Robin we want him to get mad cause he's losing something important to him it'll snap him out of it!" Everyone nods at that statement and start to laugh as I pout.

"Fine! But if I die it's all on your conscience!"

Everyone nods as Starfire comes back into the room with no Robin. I walk up to her and smile "Can I talk to you in private please?" I whisper it in her ear and pull back as I see her smile.

"Of course Speedy"

We walk out into the hall and I turn to her and smile. "I wanted to know if you wanted to join me for dinner and a walk through the park tomorrow night?"

She pauses before she says "….. You mean ….. Like a date?"

Starfire POV:

As I come back from helping Robin with the gadget he was working on I saw everyone crowded around Speedy then they turned to me and I smiled.

Speedy comes up to me and smiles and leans in and whispers "Can I talk to you in private please?" as he leans back I smile "Of course Speedy!"

As we walk outside into the hallway he turns to me "I wanted to know if you wanted to join me for dinner and a walk through the park tomorrow night?" I'm stunned, I didn't know what to say all I knew was that Robin wasn't making his move and Speedy was an awesome guy. Before I knew it words were coming out of my mouth "…. You mean… Like a date?"

He nods and I'm freaking out inside, I know I like Speedy but what would Robin say? I'll need to think about it before I do anything this is something that I'll need time for to think over cause I know once I fall for him there's no turning back…

"Can you give me some time to think about it first?"

"Of course star, take all the time you need"

I smile at his kindness and turn to go to my room as I'm walking away I turn back to him "Speedy? Why did you suddenly decide to ask this?"

"I always had feelings for you Star."

Speedy POV:

As I watch Star go around the corner to her room I turn back to the direction of the common room and smile to myself she might not have said yes but I'm proud of myself to at least ask her. As I come into the room everyone turns to me and cyborg finally asks, "Well did you ask her?"

I shrug, "She said she'll think about it" As soon as I finished my sentence everyone's around me Beastboy has a arm around my shoulders and Cyborg got a hand on my shoulder both of them are smiling and congratulating me as the others just smile and applaud.

I laugh, "Guys, Guys she didn't say yes yet!"

Raven smirks, "Oh please she can't say no to anyone! She just says that so she can make sure it's the right thing to do don't worry by tomorrow she'll say yes."

My eyes go wide "Seriously?"

Cyborg laughs "Ya dude she'll totally say yes….unless she's already with Robin!"

"You think she is?"

Beastboy starts walking away "Dude don't worry Robin doesn't have a chance he's too busy of course she's not with him!"


	3. Chapter 3

Losing the only one…

A/N: I'm back please enjoy this next chapter and review.

Starfire's POV:

I head into my room to get ready for my date with Speedy. I decided I couldn't wait for someone to get over an archenemy to live my life so I am giving up on Robin. I take out one of my favorite dresses and hold it up to myself in the mirror. I decide to wear it with my hair curled and some black flats that will go with the dress since it is also a black dress that goes to my knees and has a halter top with spaghetti straps.

I fix my hair into loose curls and put on my dress and my shoes. I was about to put on my makeup when I hear a knock at my door. I head over to answer and smile at the person at the door "Hello friend Robin what brings you to my door this glorious day?"

"Just came to see if you were alright you didn't come out of your room since this morning and it's now four-thirty…. Why are you dressed like that?"

"I did not come out of my room because I have been in town with friend Raven and friend Bumblebee all day and I am dressed like this for my 'date' with friend Speedy"

"Oh okay…. Wait! What? A date? With Speedy?"

Suddenly he's dragging me down the hall towards Speedy's room and is pounding on the door.

Speedy's POV:

All day I was talking to Beastboy and the guys about my date with Star. They seem to know exactly what I should do on our date but I decided just to do what I think is right.

Now I am in my room with Beastboy and Cyborg and they were helping me get ready. They chose my clothes and refused to let me use any hair gel. They forced me to take off the mask and leave all my weapons in my room. They said it would be easier if people thought we were normal people going out on a normal date because we will receive less attention.

I hear a loud knock on the door and volunteer to get it. As I open the door I am suddenly attacked by Robin and the next thing I remember is looking behind his head to see a very worried and beautiful looking Starfire.

Starfire's POV:

I try to struggle out of Robin's grip but to no avail as we arrive at Speedy's door and he knocks loudly until someone answered. I held my breath as the door opened but I had no time to react as Robin attacks Speedy knocking him out. I watch as BB and Cyborg pull Robin off. Cyborg and Beastboy knock out Robin, taking him and a very bloody Speedy to the medical ward.

I follow them as Cyborg starts to clean the blood off Speedy's uniform before it got stained too badly. Throwing the towel on the ground he gave up and gave me a warm moist cloth. "Star can you gently clean blood from his face. Be as gentle as you can because I'm not sure where the blood is coming from."

I nod and sit next to the hospital bed Speedy is laying on I slowly start to wipe his face I start with his mouth and then his nose so when he wakes up it won't be too hard for him to breath.

Speedy's POV:

I was having a wonderful dream about being in a hospital and Starfire was giving me a sponge bath and as her hand gets lower and lower down my stomach I wake up. Surprisingly my dream was close to what was really happening I woke up to Star smiling at me and taking a clothe to my cheek wiping hit gently. I smile back at her obviously surprising her as I gently hold her hand to my cheek.

"Starfire? What's going on where am I?"

"Robin attacked you after finding out about our date. I am so sorry Speedy if I knew this would happen I would have never opened the door when he knocked."

"Oh now I remember and it's okay Star it's not your fault Robin is just a jerk sometimes… Are we still on for tonight?"

"Well it's not too late to catch a movie but Cyborg needs to check you for a concussion first."

"Okay… and then well go?"

I see her smile and when she laughs I love it I feel like I'm in heaven.

"Yes Speedy and then we'll go"

She got up and I grabbed her arm feeling weak and stupid I look down "I know he's not awake but please Star don't leave me alone with Robin"

"Speedy I'll only be gone for a second Cyborg is right outside the door I just want to tell him to come check you and then we'll go"

I sigh and force myself to let go of her. I look around for a weapon as she walks out but it's too late Robin jumps on me and has his hands around my neck chocking me, glaring down at me as I start to pass out yet again.

A/N: Well that's it I hope you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Losing the only one! **

**A/N: Sorry about the very long delay there are no excuses for my laziness but I hope you will like this chapter never the less. **

**Previously: **

"_**I know he's not awake but please Star don't leave me alone with Robin"**_

"_**Speedy I'll only be gone for a second Cyborg is right outside the door I just want to tell him to come check you and then we'll go"**_

_**I sigh and force myself to let go of her. I look around for a weapon as she walks out but it's too late Robin jumps on me and has his hands around my neck chocking me, glaring down at me as I start to pass out yet again.**_

_**Now (Speedy's POV): **_

_**I gasp and grab at his hands as my world turns to darkness. I thought for sure that this was it and that I will never see the light of day again. **_

_**Cyborg's POV: **_

"_**Friend Speedy is up now friend Cyborg if you will like to go check on him." I turn to see Starfire closing the door to the infirmary and sigh.**_

"_**Thanks Star I'll let you know how it all goes and you can go back in when I'm finished." I turn back to the charts as I look over Speedy's injuries there weren't any life threatening injuries, but the blood made it look worst then what it was. The only thing we really needed to check for was a concussion, which I doubt he has. Out of the corner of my eye I notice something move I turn towards the camera just in time to see Robin tackle Speedy. **_

_**I press the alarm to let the others know and then run in. I grabbed Robin under the arms and pull him away roughly throwing him on the bed he was previously passed out on and tie him to it. As I was doing this the others came running in and Star and Raven went straight to Speedy as everyone else helped me hold Robin down. **_

_**I take a needle and stab it into Robin and inject the liquid into his body. The liquid quickly got to work and in a matter of minutes Robin was passed out on the bed. I turn to Raven as she is finishing checking on Speedy's breathing and heartbeat. **_

_**Raven put her arms down and sighs in relief "He'll be fine we'll have to give him another check up when he wakes up but it seems to me like he's fine right now." **_

_**Bumblebee looked to Robin then to Speedy "It's amazing how one little thing can set someone off to kill I mean weren't they good friends?"**_

_**I sigh, "Yeah but Robin never really was one to share he needs therapy if you were to ask me I don't know what happened for him to be like this but he definitely needs some help." **_

_**1 Hour Later… (Starfire's POV)**_

_**I walk into the infirmary to check in on Speedy. The room had gotten dark as the day made its way to night. When I got to Speedy's bed I noticed something alarming Speedy was fighting for air in his sleep and his throat seemed to be actually restricting his air. I quickly take out my communicator and I tell Cyborg. Cyborg tells me he'll be right down and not to worry but it was harder said then done. **_

_**A couple minutes later the door opened and Cyborg came in. He quickly went over his charts and looked at his readings on the machines then he started to look at his throat. **_

_**Once he was done with his exam he glanced up at me and smiled "He'll be okay but we'll have to put a small breathing device in his nose to help him a bit more. His throat is swelled but that should go down and heal in a matter of a couple of days." **_

_**I smile back at Cyborg "Thank you friend Cyborg. How is friend Robin? Has he woken up?"**_

_**Cyborg sigh, "No we put him in one of the cells and the others are taking shifts of watching him as we are with Speedy. He'll be ok… I think we just need to get him some professional help…and we might have to call Batman also."**_

_**I nod and look down to Speedy who now had a breathing device in his nose that I don't really understand but I thought better of asking questions at a time like this. **_

_**Cyborg POV: **_

_**After checking in on Speedy I decide to head down to Robin's cell to check everything out. When I got there it was Raven's shift to look after him and Robin was awake and not happy. **_

_**Robin was yelling "Get me out of here! I'm your leader you can't keep me in here! Let me out!" Once I came into view his screaming turned onto me "Cyborg! Let me out! I shouldn't be in here! I'm the leader of this team! You can't keep me in here!" **_

_**I ignore him and turn to Raven, "How long was he awake?"**_

_**Robin raged at this "Don't ignore me damn it! I'm not a child!"**_

_**Raven looked up from her book to Robin then at me "About 10 minutes"**_

_**I quirk an eyebrow "And you were reading this whole time with him yelling like that"**_

_**Suddenly Raven black magic came up and covered Robin's mouth but not his nose so he could breath but not speak then she looked back at me her expression not changing "Not the whole time" **_

_**I smirk and nod "I'll be calling Batman if anything happens. I'm sending Beastboy and Aqualad down just in case. Starfire is in the infirmary and Bee will be helping me find out how to calm this situation down. Call if anything happens." **_

_**Raven nods and I look at her seriously "And I mean anything we can't be taking any chances with Robin right now so we'll have to deal with him together until Batman can helps us. Alright?"**_

_**Raven nods yet again and goes back to her book not really caring whether I actually left or not. I sigh and walk out leaving Robin 'silently' raging in his cell and a calm and collected Raven as always reading with no interruptions. I'm surprised she didn't do that to Beastboy or me sooner when we would have our bickers about video games. **_

_**As I got back to the common room I notice they were all just waiting for the news to know where to go and how to react. I nod to them "Speedy's in stable condition he needs a little help breathing with a machine until his throat's swelling goes down. Robin's awake Aqualad and Beastboy I would like you to go help Raven with him until we figure out what we can do from here… or at least until he wears himself out and everything is a little calmer."**_

_**The boys nod and leave the room and I turn to Bee "You can help me figure out how to fix this I need you to find all the best therapists in town and I'll need all the information you can get about what's going on with Robin. While you do that I'll be calling Batman."**_

_**Bumblebee nods and starts right away on the laptop in her lap and is soon completely focused on her task. I decided to sit and look with her before calling Batman just in case it's something we can easily do on our own. Speedy's condition right now is fine we know he'll be okay its Robin right now that's scaring us. Sure we seen him be mad before but never like this he has never went right over the edge like this and we need all the help we could get to figure this out so we can go back to the way we were… **_

_**Thinking about it now we may never get back to that time…**_

_**A/N: So how was it? Hope you liked it please review and again I apologize for the ridiculous wait. **_


	5. Author's Return

Author's Note:

All right! Hey guys… so you're probably wondering where I've been huh? As you can probably tell I have been gone and have not updated in a LONG while but I am writing this note to tell you readers that I AM BACK! Yes! I will be updating my stories once again and to be honest there is no real reason why I have not been updating, life just kinda overtook me in everyway and now I am taking it back. My mission at this point is to write an update on one of my stories every week on Wednesday! If not Wednesday definitely Thursday and this time I mean business I will be updating one story each week more than likely more then one during every week but on Wednesdays one of my stories will be updated no ifs ands or buts about it! And if by chance I do not update one week the next week will be twice as many updates so I will have at least two updates one week if I previously missed a week. There will be a couple weeks this summer that I may not have access to the Internet but I will update twice as much when I get back or before I go.

I will start updating next week (Wednesday May 14th 2014)! The stories I will be updating are:

The Girl Not Thought Of

Terrible Life, Terrible People

Just Sitting At Home While Someone Ruins My Life!

P.S Most updates will not be posted until the afternoon or evening/night!

All right so I hope you all did not completely give up on me! I am still alive and I will be updating once again! Love you all. Thanks for the support to those who have waited all this time and I will not disappoint you!

Xoxo

InoYamanaka1


End file.
